Of Ravens and Lions
by xxxMKJ001
Summary: Next Generation. A story focusing around Sophie, a Ravenclaw, and her boyfriend Jack, a Gryffindor as well as their friends Melody and Fae as they go through their 5th year at Hogwarts. I own no one except for my OC's. R and R, if you please.
1. Homework Blues

"Please?"

"How many times have I told you no?

"Not enough times to make me stop asking,"

"Do your own damn Transfiguration essay, Jack."

"Sophie, please?"

By this time, the tall Gryffindor boy was leaning against Sophie, looking at her pleadingly, though she made sure not to look because she knew she would cave immediately.

"You are certainly smart enough to write it yourself, so I don't know why you ask me."

"Because you are smarter than me,"

"I'm also much lazier than you. I barely finish my own homework most of the time," Sophie shot back, still not looking at him.

"Liar," he sang. That's when she gave in and looked over. There he was, brown hair hanging in his face again, stubble running along his jaw from not shaving in a few days, hazel eyes shining, smile lighting up his face.

Sophie sighed heavily, "I'll do half of it and I expect a box of Honeydukes chocolate to be in your hands next time I see you."

He kissed her cheek swiftly, "Thanks, babe. You're the best."

Sophie watched as he got up and sauntered back to his own table, a dreamy smile on her face. A snort from the opposite side of the table brought her back to reality.

"What happened to not doing his homework anymore?"

"Shut up, Fae. No one asked you." Sophie grumbled, making the girl beside Fae laugh.

"Actually, you did,"

"Not helping Mel,"


	2. Quidditch Bets

"Place all bets here for this ancient showdown known as the first Ravenclaw/Gryffindor quidditch game of the season!"

"Melody, sit your ass down now,"

"Well aren't you irritable this morning, madam seeker?"

Sophie glared at her, "Yes,"

Fae rolled her eyes from across the table, "It's not like you are against me."

"Shut up, snake face,"

"No thanks, feather butt."

"Stop it, both of you," Melody said sternly. "Eat your breakfast, Sophie. Ah, how can I help you, Albus Potter?"

The other girls smiled at the middle Potter child who had decided to join them.

"Put me down for twenty Galleons, Mel."

"On who?"

"Ravenclaw,"

Sophie faked a gasp, "Betting against your house, your best friend, and your brother?"

Albus flashed her a grin, "I've heard enough from both of them to happily place my bets on you guys winning."

"And that's why you are our favorite," Mel handed him a piece of paper and he gave her a bag of coins before going to his table to eat. Just as he left, Jack plopped himself on Sophie's other side.

"Hey babe, what are our odds this game?"

"Loser buys winner lunch and three presents on the next Hogsmeade trip,"

"Deal,"

Fae, you aren't allowed to confound Jack until we are losing," Melody attempted to sound angry at her friend as she snapped pictures on her phone to add to the Ravenclaw student blog later on.

"Are you complaining to be up by forty points?" the Slytherin girl asked with raised eyebrows.

"Not one little bit. Soph spotted the Snitch look!" Mel pointed up to where Sophie was rocketing upward, with James Potter trailing just behind her.

"Sophie and James are neck and neck. It's James, it's Sophie, it's James, it's Sophie, it's James," Fae commented in her best sportscaster voice.

"It's Sophie!" Melody yelled, as the Ravenclaw side of the stands erupted into cheers, shouting, and applause.

"THAT'S MY GIRL!" Fae screamed at the top of her lungs.

Melody was taking pictures again, but this time of Jack kissing Sophie soundly, both of them still in the air, ignoring Madam Hooch's whistle and yelling at them to save that for another time.


	3. Cutting Class

Sophie raised an eyebrow when she saw Fae waltz into the Herbology greenhouse behind a small group of Gryffindor girls.

"Fae, sweetie, I think you are confused again. You are supposed to be in Charms with the Hufflepuff and the rest of your class." Sophie stated slowly, dodging the slap Fae had aimed her way.

"I'd rather be here with you guys. I even wore the right robe for the occasion," Fae gestured to the Ravenclaw robe she had on.

"Yes, but your tie is still the wrong color," Melody pointed out.

"Blue, green, almost the same color right?" Fae dismissed the subject with a wave, expertly ignoring the eye rolls from her friends. Just as she did, another group of students flooded in.

"Hey you," Sophie said cheerfully as Jack walked up to the trio, Albus and Rose not too far behind him.

"Hi," Jack kissed her cheek before eyeing Fae for a moment; Al beat him to the punch though.

"Cutting snake class again?"

"I still in a class, so can they really get me in too much trouble?"

"Yes, Fairy Dust, they can."

"Shut up," Fae hissed to a laughing Sophie.

"Alright guys, let's get started!" Professor Longbottom called, getting his students attention. He noticed Fae standing in between Melody and Albus and raised an eyebrow at her. The girl just shrugged and took out her book. The professor shook his head, but figured, if she was willing to leaning, he could excuse it this once.


	4. Set Up Again

"Him, that's the guy."

"Really? He doesn't seem like her type, Sophie."

"Have faith in me, Fae. I know what Mel will like and she will like him." Sophie stated firmly as Melody sat herself down at the table.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"You see that boy over there? Fae asked, pointing over to the boy Sophie has been talking about.

"You mean Mason?"

"Yeah, you know anything about him?"

"He's a Hufflepuff who is a year ahead of us. He's a half-blood from London. He looks like a slightly pudgier version of Andrew Garfield." Mel rattled off the few things she knew from talking to the boy in question a handful of times.

"Good, good, anything else?" Sophie asked casually.

"His owl's name is Hermes. His little sister is that little second year girl who always asks you to put her hair in pig-tails before breakfast."

"Elizabeth?" Fae asked.

Mel nodded, "The same. I helped him with his potions essay last month? What's all this about anyway?"

"Would you go out with him?" Fae questioned, looking idly at her fingernails.

"I mean, I gu- Sophie are you trying to set me up again!?"

"You said you would be willing to!" Sophie exclaimed, hopping up from the table to prance over to the Hufflepuff table. That left Fae to pat Mel's back soothingly, promising to get her back soon.

"You are meeting him at noon in front of the Three Broomsticks on Saturday when we go for out Hogsmeade trip." Sophie announced as soon as she sat back down.

"I hate you." Mel grumbled into the table.

Fae, Sophie, and Jack had all been in the Ravenclaw common room for close to two hours when Melody finally made her way back.

"There you are. These two thought we would have to send out a search party," Jack laughed out, earning a slap from Sophie.

"How was it?" Fae asked.

"It was…amazing. He's super sweet and really funny and kind of awkward but in an especially adorable way. We have a study date on Tuesday." Melody sighed as she sank into her favorite beanbag chair.

"Told you," Sophie said, smug grin stretching across her face.

"I love you. You are the best friend in the world," Melody said.

"I am feeling vastly under appreciated!" Fae announced loudly.

"You are also the best, Fairy Dust,"

All Fae did was stick her tongue out at Melody.


	5. Secrets

"I know your secret!" Jack sang to his little Slytherin friend one morning at breakfast, before Sophie or Melody had gotten down to the Great Hall.

Fae simply raised her eyebrow. She assumed it was just some idiotic rumor started by her housemates.

Jack grinned, "Red hair, green eyes, white as a sheet, more freckles than any human should possibly have, Irish to the core, good friend of mine, made us think you hated him the past five years? Ringing any bells here, Fae?"

"How." It was not a question, it was a demand. Jack was quickly reminded of why she was in Slytherin in the first place.

"You two really need to find a better place to snog than in our common room,"

"You breathe a word of this and they will never find your body, do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Who is he?"

"Bugger off, Mel. You too, Sophie," Fae scowled at her best friends.

"Just tell us, you know we won't care." Sophie wrapped her arm around Fae's shoulders.

"Who says it's a boy at all huh?"

"We are in Ravenclaw for a reason, sweetie," Mel commented lightly. "We can tell."

"Come on, Hiss, who's the lucky boy to catch your eye?"

"We've been sorta together for… three months and the only reason I didn't tell you is because-"

"No explanation needed," Melody started,

"We know you had your reasons," Sophie finished. "But can you tell us now?"

Fae got the impish grin she always got whenever she came up with a particularly good plan. She stood up from the stair she had perched herself on and strode confidently back into the Great Hall.

"Oi, Darcy!" She yelled, striding up to boy standing just beside the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, love, what can-" his sentence was cut off, seeing as Fae pulled him by the tie down to her level and kissed him fiercely.

"Brandon Darcy? That's who you've been keeping from us?" Sophie groaned loudly. Melody just shook her head and went to join Mason at the Hufflepuff table. Fae and Brandon continued to kiss in the middle of the hall until a professor separated them.


End file.
